Berbagi
by Fvvn
Summary: Kadang kala, ada beberapa hal yang telat disadari oleh anak-anak. childhood AU. Prekuel, update.
1. Berbagi

**Berbagi**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin punya Mas Isayama**

 **Genre Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning: Shota, AU, OOC, Jean-Eren, Ngetik kebut, sesembahan buat nostalgia  
**

.

.

.

.

.

Kadang kala, ada beberapa hal yang telat disadari oleh anak-anak.

CD baru saja dipilih, diputar-putar oleh mesin yang mengeluarkan bunyi 'nguung' setelah badannya dimiringkan dengan asumsi memercepat prosesi pengaktifan. Putih masih mendominasi visualnya yang menunggu tak sabaran. Tapi Eren lekas melonjak girang ketika layar TV memerlihatkan lambang playstation dengan latar hitam.

"Yes! bisa!"

Ia mengganjal mesin dengan buku ensiklopedi, kemudian. Buku yang sejatinya hadiah ulangtahun dari sang ayah dengan harapan bahwa sang anak kelak akan hobi membaca. Hanya sayang, harapannya tak terkabul—baiklah, mungkin bukan 'tidak', mungkin belum. Belum karena harapan itu masih digantung kuat-kuat, walau kini Eren lebih senang memanfaatkan buku dengan caranya yang sekarang.

Stik yang dipegang oleh Jean dengan muka bosan direbut tanpa rasa bersalah. Ya, mereka punya rutinitas kecil, berdua, di setiap sabtu dan minggu pagi yang cerah.

Dimulai dari sabtu, memutar waktu mundur. Di setiap paginya, Jean senang mengeluarkan sepeda dari pekarangan, dan memanggil Eren untuk bermain kebut-kebutan di komplek yang memiliki turunan terjal kesukaan. Biasanya Eren akan keluar dari rumah dengan sendal jepit dan kaus kedodoran, berlari tanpa repot untuk menutup kembali pintu pagar hanya karena ingin menyusul langkah kaki Jean yang tak menunggunya. Langkah kaki Jean yang terus berjalan menuntun sepeda di depannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Eren mengekor bermodal badan. Ia tidak membawa sepeda seperti yang Jean lakukan, karena memang Eren tidak punya sepeda.

Sejak kecil orangtua mereka sudah mewanti agar keduanya saling berbagi dengan kekurangan masing-masing. Belum begitu sadar dengan ucapan para ibu-ibu, Jean dan Eren yang kemampuannya masih berada di level menghapal operasi perkalian hanya mengangguk polos. Mereka baru mengenal _suudzon_ setelah Carla tidak mau membelikan Eren sepeda dan nyonya Kirschtein tidak ingin membelikan playstation untuk anaknya. Kedua bocah yang merasa terzalimi pun protes dengan pertanyaan klasik ' _kenapa?_ ' dan kedua ibu rumah tangga tersebut melontarkan jawaban yang sama, seolah seperti sudah disepakati dan dibicarakan masak-masak.

" _Kan_ Jean sudah punya sepeda."

" _Kan_ Eren sudah punya playstation."

"Tapi itu _kan_ punya Jean!"

"Tapi itu _kan_ PS Eren!"

"Mama sudah mengizinkan Jean untuk bermain PS denganmu dan nyonya Kirschtein juga sudah mengizinkanmu untuk meminjam sepeda Jean kalau perlu."

"Tapi Eren maunya punya sepeda sendiri!"

"Sebelum beli sepeda, Eren harus hapalin perkalian dulu ya."

Setelah hapal perkalian, ternyata persyaratan itu bertambah.

"Kalau Eren masuk lima besar, baru mama belikan ya."

Setelah masuk lima besar, alasan itu kembali bermunculan dengan syarat-syarat barunya.

Akhirnya Eren belajar bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan harapan kosong.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada Jean. Mau tak mau mereka bermain mengikuti jalan yang dikehendaki oleh kedua orangtua mereka. Mencoba untuk saling berbagi satu sama lain, sepahit atau sesebal apapun rasanya.

Motif itulah yang menjelaskan kenampakkan mereka berdua di turunan terjal setiap hari sabtu. Kebetulan di sisi jalan ada gazebo kecil yang bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh, dan Eren senang menunggu giliran bersepedanya disana sambil bermain ular tangga dengan satpam kompleks yang dipaksanya untuk menjadi lawan tanding—ya, memang gazebo di turunan merupakan pangkalan milik pak satpam, sebenarnya.

Sistem bertukar giliran memang tak bisa dibilang mulus tanpa kendala. Pasalnya Eren sering curiga bahwa Jean senang memperpanjang rute bersepeda yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya. Semisal untuk memutari wilayah komplek A, waktu yang dibutuhkan normalnya hanya sampai sepuluh menit. Tapi entah bagaimana Eren merasa Jean seperti korupsi waktu. Walau Eren tak punya perhitungan yang konkret, tapi ia tahu karena pernah di suatu masa game ular tangga yang dijadikannya sebagai permainan sekunder sampai khatam dimainkan dalam satu sesi menunggu, sedang Jean yang tengah bersepeda liar belum juga terlihat semenjak bidak Eren berdiri di atas garis _start_.

Biasanya kalau sudah dendam, Eren senang membalasnya dengan bermain sepeda selama mungkin seperti yang Jean lakukan terhadapnya. Walau memang Eren takkan melakukan hal itu jika Jean tak memicunya, tapi pertengakaran mereka (yang sebagian besar bersumber dari keegoisan Jean) tak pernah terelakkan. Terutama karena—Jean merasa ia berhak bertindak semena-mena sebab sepeda itu miliknya.

Tapi Eren senang mengancam balik dengan playstationnya. Ia takkan meminjamkan Jean PS-nya Dan Jean yang seperti biasa—mudah termakan gengsi—menyalak dengan jeritan tak peduli seraya mengayuh sepeda pergi, tanpa kembali lagi.

Ya, memang ada masa-masa dimana Eren rindu mengendarai sepeda dan Jean rindu bermain PS. Ada masa dimana apa yang mereka miliki tidak membuat mereka berselera.

Tapi penantian keduanya memang tak pernah berlangsung lama. Karena setiap kali senin datang dan keduanya bertatap muka, mau tak mau Jean dan Eren akan saling bertegur sapa—mendekati karib kuning mereka, Armin, dan kembali berbagi untuk menyalin buku PR-nya. Masih berdua.

Dan layaknya anak-anak dengan pemikiran sederhana, kalimat invitasi pun terasa tak begitu sulit untuk dikeluarkan jika keduanya sudah kembali berbincang normal.

"Sabtu nanti, ayo lomba menuruni jalan! Aku pinjam _stopwatch_ ayahku jadi kita bisa lihat seberapa cepat kemampuan bersepeda kita!"

Jika Eren sudah menarik bibirnya hingga tersenyum lebar, maka Jean yang merasa terbaca hatinya pun cepat-cepat menyanggah, "Bu-bukannya aku pengen main PS kamu lho!"

"Hih dasar ngga tau malu." Eren berpangku pipi dengan bibir maju, "Padahal aku baru beli kaset Crash Bash yang Warped lho, kemarin—"

"—IH AKU MAIN GILIRAN PERTAMA YA."

Jean menyerobot melupakan rasa malu, melupakan gengsi yang sedetik lalu ia banggakan.

Saat itu memang keinginan di masing-masing pihak bukanlah karena rasa rela berbagi, tapi masih dalam tahap 'terpaksa' rela berbagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi adalah hari bagi mereka untuk beraktivitas di luar rumah. Minggu pagi adalah hari bagi mereka untuk beraktivitas di dalam rumah. Pemilihan hari ditentukan dari keinginan pribadi. Simpelnya, Jean dan Eren tak mau bermain sepeda di hari minggu karena rute jalan selalu ramai dipadati warga komplek yang senang _jogging_ atau jalan santai.

Sebenarnya pemilihan hari ini pun didasari oleh pengalaman yang sudah terjadi. Mundur jauh saat Jean baru saja mendapatkan sepeda barunya, mereka langsung memutuskan secara terburu untuk menjajal dan bermain di hari minggu. Sama seperti anak-anak lain dengan sepeda dan sepatu roda mereka.

Tapi belum sampai setengah jam di bawah sinar matahari, Jean yang telah melampaui batas kecepatan, sukses menabrak tukang kembang tahu yang berjualan di sisi trotoar karena harus merapat ke pinggir efek jalan penuh. Mangkuk-mangkuk yang terbang dan gerobak yang oleng menciptakan pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Selanjutnya bisa dipastikan Jean yang ingusan mendapat perhatian lebih layaknya selebriti. Dan diam-diam Eren merasa bersyukur dalam hati karena ia yang melakukan aksi serupa sebelumnya tidak mengalami kecelakaan seperti Jean.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tidak ada keharusan bagi mereka pula untuk selalu berdua. Selalu ada masa dimana Jean dan Eren bermain sepeda dengan anak lainnya. Melakukan balapan spesial yang katanya dijadikan sebagai patokan untuk menentukan kejantanan masing-masing. Bah.

Lebar jalan di komplek cukup untuk dilalui tiga sepeda yang berbaris. Kebetulan saat itu jumlah mereka berempat. Bertholdt, Reiner, Jean dan Eren. Empat anak lelaki dengan tiga sepeda berwarna hitam seragam. Jika tiga orang sedang berbalapan, yang satunya akan duduk manis menunggu di gazebo sambil makan cemilan milik pak satpam.

Setiap kali satu sesi balapan usai, Jean selalu refleks turun dari sepedanya dan Eren selalu refleks untuk menghampirinya. Seperti orang sembahyang—entah bagaimana kegiatan bertukar mulai menjadi kebiasaan.

Pernah di satu sesi Bertholdt memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena kelelahan dan ia memanggil Eren untuk memakai sepedanya. Tapi si iris jambrud malah refleks mendekati sepeda Jean dan Jean juga refleks turun dari sepedanya tanpa disadari. Wajah pongo dari kedua belah pihak dengan kutang yang melorot menjadi pemandangan lucu di pagi yang berkeringat bagi Bertholdt, kala itu.

Kebiasaan bukanlah hal yang membuat keduanya bisa berbagi dengan akur satu sama lain. Faktanya, mereka lebih sering cekcok daripada akur. Kegiatan di hari minggu adalah kegiatan dengan probabilitas ribut yang paling tinggi sepanjang sejarah bermain mereka. Karena jika sepeda hanya bisa dipakai untuk bermain sepeda, maka playstation dengan stik yang jumlahnya hanya sebuah, beserta sekarung kepingan CD bukanlah pilihan yang mudah.

Ada saat dimana keributan sudah dimulai dari tahap dasar—pemilihan kaset, misalnya—yang mungkin, terlihat lebih kompleks daripada prosesi pengadilan koruptor.

"Eren maunya main CTR!"

"Aku gak suka CTR! Bosen! Winning Eleven aja!"

"Main bola lama nunggunya tahu! Eren maunya main yang mini game aja!"

"Makanya beli stik lagi dong!"

"Mama ngga mau beliin tahu! Kamu harusnya yang minta stik PS ke mamamu, Jean!"

"Ih bego! Kalo bisa minta juga udah kulakuin dari dulu!"

"Gimana kalau kita nabung aja dari uang jajan?"

Keinginan itu sempat terbesit di otak para bocah yang niatnya cukup kuat dan patut diacungi jempol. Setiap dua hari sekali mereka menyisihkan uang jajan. Kadang ada satu hari penuh dimana keduanya memutuskan untuk kompak tidak jajan samasekali. Setelah berhasil membeli, diam-diam mereka menyimpan stik ekstra tersebut dari jangkauan radar orangtua. Semua dilakukan agar kategori 'main bergantian' bisa berevolusi menjadi 'main bareng' dan semua yang diharapkan bisa terlaksana dengan lancar.

Di masa-masa memiliki dua stik playstation, Eren dan Jean senang memainkan permainan yang durasinya panjang. Atau permainan-permainan yang wujudnya meningkatkan rivalitas. Seperti Tekken, contohnya.

Saat bermain Tekken, Eren senang menggunakan tokoh Yoshimitsu sebagai jagoannya, dan Jean yang _menkui_ senang pakai si sakti Jin Kazama. keduanya rajin menghapal serangan kombo, lebih rajin daripada mengerjakan pe-ernya masing-masing.

Tapi memang masa-masa tenang tak bisa berlangsung selamanya. Ada lagi masa dimana keduanya bosan—bosan dengan game-game berbasis multiplayer, dan menyenangi tipe-tipe single player. Seperti saat-saat Jean mulai tertarik dengan Pepsiman, dan Eren teracun untuk ikut menyukainya.

Seketika saja eksistensi dua stik bukan lagi menjadi solusi bagi masalah mereka. Dan keributan kembali mengisi hari-hari yang sebelumnya cerah.

Jean pernah marah besar karena Eren tidak pandai memainkan Pepsiman, dan menghabiskan banyak nyawa yang sudah susah-susah dikumpulkannya. Kendala baru yang terpikirkan oleh Jean saat ini bukan lagi masalah 'pergantian', melainkan masalah 'obsesi'. Jean mulai merasa ia lebih ingin menghabiskan game Pepsiman dengan kemampuannya sendiri—karena Eren yang literal menjadi bebannya sungguh membuat Jean jengkel. Berkali-kali pula mereka mengulang _stage_ hanya karena kekurangan nyawa. Dan hampir semua dikarenakan ketidak handalan Eren dalam memainkan gamenya.

"Eren payah! Ngga usah ikut main deh!"

"Tapi ini playstation-ku tahu!"

Saat mereka kalah, adalah saat dimana Jean merasa playstation tidak lagi menyenangkan baginya. Tapi sungguh, Jean masih bersikukuh ingin menguasai permainan. Sedang Eren mulai membenci Pepsiman dari sanubari hati terdalam. _Terkutuklah lelaki berbodi lukis biru-putih yang berlari mengumpulkan kaleng soda!_ Eren bersumpah serapah dalam kepala. Ketegangan di antara keduanya tak kunjung mencapai mufakat. Jean pun memutuskan untuk berhenti mampir ke rumah Eren untuk sementara—dengan cara yang tidak seharusnya.

"Aku main di rumah Marco aja kalo gitu! Dasar payah!"

"Sana main sama Marco! Lebih bagus karena Eren bisa main PS sendiri, sepuasnya!"

"Sana main PS sendiri! Aku ngga akan minjemin kamu sepeda lagi!"

"BIARIN! Nanti Eren bisa minta sepeda sama mama!"

"SANA MINTA KALAU BISA!"

Eren tidak pernah tahu kalau hari itu akan menjadi hari terakhir baginya untuk bisa bermain bersama Jean.

.

.

.

.

.

Gazebo kayu di pinggir jalan terlihat sepi tak berpenghuni. Satpam komplek sedang berpatroli, dan Jean dengan sepedanya berdiri di puncak turunan, memandangi jalan dengan wajah merajuk.

Hari ini ia sendirian. Hari sebelumnya juga ia sendirian. Dan Jean yakin hari esok ia masih sendirian.

Hari-hari pertama ia merasa bebas tanpa eksistensi Eren . Untuk kali pertama ia merasa benar-benar memiliki sepeda secara seutuhnya. Hari-hari pertama Jean menuruni jalan kencang-kencang, memutari kompleks sampai napasnya tersengal, dan pulang sambil menuntun karena energinya terkuras untuk mengayuh. Lembayung sore melatarinya yang cengengesan tak tahu kenapa.

Hari itu seperti mimpi bagi Jean, seperti surga. Ketika kenikmatan yang biasanya terpangkas karena harus berbagi akhirnya bisa ia rasakan secara penuh. Awal mula Jean tak menyadarinya.

Sampai sabtu ketiga berlalu.

Ia berhenti mengayuh saat sedang menanjak dengan peluh-peluh membasahi dahi. Kaki Jean berpijak pada tanah, matanya memandangi bel di stang dengan wajah yang kosong.

Hari itu ia belajar kenapa sebuah permainan bisa terasa menyenangkan.

Jean sadar, karena ia bisa memakai sepedanya—sepuasnya, karena tidak ada yang membatasinya, Jean jadi merasa bosan karena telah melakukan hal yang disukainya secara intensif dan berlebihan.

Roda-roda gigi kemudian kembali berputar statis. Hari itu Jean memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal.

Sabtu keempat tidak ada lagi sepeda yang terparkir di puncak tanjakan. Matahari terik dan hangat seperti biasa. Tapi Jean tak merasa ingin keluar rumah meski cuaca bagus dan angin sepoi siap membelah wajah.

Jean mulai menyusun kembali jadwal bermainnya. Perlahan-lahan Eren keluar dari segala kegiatannya. Ada kalanya ketika ia bersitatap di sekolah, pemikiran untuk menyapa Eren berenang kontan di kepala—dan mendesak mulutnya yang berat. Tapi saat wajah si bocah _tan_ berpaling cepat, sekelebat saja gengsi tinggi merayap di dalam hati Jean dan pertengkaran mereka semakin berlarut hingga pada tahap memasuki masa 'segan sungguhan' dan yang paling kronis—mungkin, 'terlambat'.

Senin pagi, ada pemberitahuan bahwa Eren takkan kembali ke sekolah selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Jean bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tapi tak berani bertanya dengan bibirnya. Murid lain mewakilkan rasa ingin tahunya, dan Erwin Smith—selaku wali kelas memulai jawabannya dengan helaan napas yang panjang.

Pulang sekolah Jean berlari cepat dan mampir ke kediaman Yeager tanpa basa-basi, matanya berkeringat—jantungnya berpacu cepat. Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pagar depan, tapi tak ada satupun penghuni yang keluar untuk membukakan pintunya. Tetangga di sebelah yang kebetulan melintas, melihat Jean dengan seragam SD-nya, ngos-ngosan.

"Ah, keluarga Yeager barusan keluar rumah."

"MEREKA SUDAH PERGI?"

.

.

.

" _Ada kemungkinan kalau teman kalian akan pindah sekolah."_

Jean merosot duduk dan bersandar pada kayu pagar.

"Eh? Ya—kalau kamu tanya. Barusan mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Katanya."

"Eh?"

Jawaban terakhir bukanlah ekspetasinya, samasekali. Jean yang merasa bodoh, memutuskan untuk menata kembali hatinya dan pulang segera serta meminta penjelasan dari sang mama.

Jean tahu, tidak ada perpisahan yang akan dialaminya untuk beberapa waktu mendatang. Terutama ketika orangtuanya meyakinkan, dan mengajak Jean untuk menjenguk Eren yang menjadi pasien karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Eren sakit apa memangnya, ma?"

Pucuk kepala Jean ditepuk pelan. Langkah-langkah kecil mengetuk lantai keramik putih yang licin, menyeimbangi langkah panjang di sebelahnya.

"Sabtu kemarin Eren main sepeda sampai keluar jalan raya dan nyaris tabrakan dengan mobil yang berlawanan arah dengannya, nak."

"Tapi Eren ngga tabrakan _kan_ , ma?"

"Ngga. Eren jatuh terpental ke pinggir trotoar."

Jean bergumam saja mendengar jawaban singkat mamanya, "Memangnya Eren bisa main sepeda pakai sepeda siapa ma? Eren baru dibeliin sepeda?"

"Ngga. Dia pakai sepedanya Arlelt. Mamanya masih mengurusi biaya ganti rugi untuk sepeda Arlelt yang rusak karena Eren."

"Hahaha! Rasain si Eren!"

"Jean! Kamu ngga boleh ngomong begitu!"

Pipi tembem Jean dicubit keras tiba-tiba, "Adududuh mama! Sakit tahu!" dan bukan cubitan gemas yang biasa didapatnya—saat itu. Jean sedikit terperangah melihat mamanya yang mendadak berkaca-kaca.

"Jaga bicaramu saat di dalam nanti!"

"Ugh iya i-iya aduh! Mama!"

Hari itu Jean belum mengerti situasi, samasekali. Kunjungannya pun berlalu dengan sebelah pihak. Sebab Eren yang dilihatnya terbaring nyenyak di ranjang dengan mata terpejam dan selimut membungkus dada. Napasnya teratur, dan wajahnya lebam-lecet. Jean sedikit meringis melihat warna ungu yang menyeruak menghiasi pipi Eren yang bengkak. Nyonya Kirschtein dan nyonya Yeager lekas bercakap-cakap di luar ruangan setelah bersitatap, "Bagaimana kondisi Erennya, bu?"

Suara pintu yang ditutup, beresonansi. Lalu meninggalkan Jean yang duduk sendirian di depan ranjang Eren, mengonsumsi pisang raja yang kematangan. Wajah polos tanpa noda masih melukis ekspresinya. Suara di luar pintu terasa seperti gumaman sayup-sayup. Jean merasa bosan karena Eren tidak pernah bangun, hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam delapan pagi Jean sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap di hari minggu yang cerah. Hatinya mantap memutuskan untuk meminta maaf kepada Eren yang sudah sebulan lebih ia jauhi. Bukannya ia menyesal atau merasa bersalah, tapi Jean hanya sudah bosan saja untuk bermusuhan dan tidak punya alasan untuk mampir bertemu Eren.

Hari itu dia datang dengan sepeda yang terparkir di depan pagar. Jean malas berjalan kaki, meski fakta berbicara bahwa tidak lebih dari dua menit untuknya sampai ke rumah Eren dengan sepeda.

"Eren! Ere—OH!" panggilan 'main' yang khas setengah mengudara begitu Jean lihat sosok yang dicarinya sudah terpampang di depan mata. Duduk di kursi teras sambil menunduk, membaca buku cerita yang entah apa, "Eren! Bukain pintunya dong!"

Jawaban tak lekas didapat dari lawan di seberang. Sempat terbesit di benak Jean bahwa Eren mungkin masih menganggapnya seperti musuh. Tapi daripada itu, Jean lebih jengkel karena Eren terlihat belagu dengan caranya yang tetap menatap buku seraya berbicara tak acuh, "Masuk aja Jean pagarnya ngga digembok tahu."

Dengan bersungut-sungut Jean membuka pagar dan menutupnya tanpa perlu mengaitkan kembali gagang pintu pagar. Ia duduk sembarangan di kursi sebelah Eren persis, menghirup udara bebas, memulai percakapan dari pertanyaan kepo.

"Kamu sekarang sekolah dimana, Ren? Kok pindah?"

Buku dipangkuan Eren masih tak bergerak. Fokus Jean mulai teralihkan dari eksistensi Eren yang sebenarnya tengah membaca. Tak mendapatkan jawaban, pun akhirnya Jean kembali menambah daftar pertanyaannya.

"Sejak kapan kamu hobi baca? Kepalamu habis terbentur ya? Hahaha."

Jean terus berbicara, lalu merebut buku secara tiba-tiba dari pangkuan Eren yang tak terlindungi. Eren tersentak dengan sambaran sedikit-kasar milik Jean, tapi refleksnya sangat lambat untuk mengantisipasi, "O-oi! Jean!" Jean masih tertawa menikmati, tapi selanjutnya berkedip sangat cepat setelah ia mengetahui tidak ada tulisan sedikitpun di buku yang Eren baca pagi itu.

"Apa ini Ren, kok bukumu banyak titik-titiknya?"

Tangisan menyusul suara Jean yang mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[If you are really thankful, what do you do? You share]**

 **W. Clement Stone.**

 _Have you shared, Jean Kirschtein?_


	2. Prekuel: Kasus Eren

**Berbagi Prekuel : Kasus Eren**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate T (IDK, just in case)**

 **Warning: Shota, AU, OOC, jumpy plot, fahken short (you don't say)**

.

.

.

.

.

Carla tidak suka perkotaan yang padat sesak dipenuhi oleh polusi, udara dan suara, terutama. Ia percaya bahwa lingkungan adalah salah satu faktor yang akan mempengaruhi pola hidupnya, dan Carla yakin ia tidak ingin menua cepat karena memaksakan diri bermukim di tempat yang 91 persennya sanggup membuat kadar gula darah menanjak bak pebalap sepeda di lereng pegunungan.

Dengan sebelah pihak ia berharap. Berdiskusi dengan suaminya mengenai niat untuk berpindah rumah semacam kegiatan yang sudah ia lakukan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Dan bukan karena demi dirinya saja sebuah saran diajukan. Melainkan karena sang buah hati, yang tidak menyadari kekhawatiran orangtuanya sendiri. Grisha paham betul dengan maksud yang ingin disampaikan Carla. Lingkungan kota dimana jalan utama menjadi pemandangan dari jendela ruang tamu bukanlah tempat tinggal yang ideal. Kebisingan dan tingkat keamanan menjadi titik rawan—apalagi bagi pasangan dengan anak tunggal yang baru saja menginjak kelas satu SD.

Sebenarnya bukan penyakit kronis. Cuman, Carla sadar anaknya sedikit hiperaktif. Sejak kecil Eren tak pernah betah di dalam rumah. Selalu keluyuran, atau minimal guling-guling di lantai jika tak ada kerjaan yang bisa dilakukan. Dari zaman jalannya masih menggunakan handicap kursi roda—sampai berpijak dengan kakinya sendiri. Dahulu, Carla bahkan sampai memasangkan tali di kursi roda Eren, jika mereka sedang menyusuri pedestrian, bersama. Intennya supaya sang anak tak mudah hilang dan lepas sembarangan.

Seperti membawa peliharaannya jalan sore—kadang, Carla merasa kasihan dengan Eren yang sering diperlakukan kurang normal. Bukan karena apa, Carla hanya kepalang sayang. Perlindungan yang ia berikan pada Eren pun ibaratnya tak sekadar satu lapis _armor_ semata. Ia juga memakaikan jaket tebal dan masker yang selalu melingkupi tubuh si kecil—seolah polusi di kota benar-benar tak termaafkan bagi Carla yang overprotektif.

Melakukan pengawasan memang repot luarbiasa, tapi Carla masih sanggup mengontrolnya saat Eren belum bisa mengucap 'mama' sebagai kalimat pertama. Ketika Eren semakin tumbuh dan kakinya sudah berfungsi dengan sempurna, mulailah timbul masalah-masalah baru, seperti, bagaimana Eren yang mulai pintar menyelinap dan pergi diam-diam hanya untuk berpetualang menyusuri jalan—sendirian. Tugas mengawasi bagi Carla pun terasa semakin sulit dilakukan. Terlebih saat tempat nongkrong si anak diketahui nomaden, di berbagai titik dalam berbagai waktu.

Di usianya yang masih memelihara gigi susu, Eren sudah berani pergi sejauh tiga sampai lima kilometer hanya untuk melihat air mancur di taman kota atau mengejar burung yang terbang bermigrasi. Momen-momen seperti itu terjadi ketika sepeda roda tiga diberikan kepadanya sebagai hadiah ulangtahun di usia yang keenam. Dengan santai bocah ingusan mengayuh di sisi jalan bersama para pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang. Mengayuh dan kadang, sembari bergumam. Memang pada saat itu Carla terlambat untuk menyadari kebiasaan anaknya yang hobi menghilang ini.

Kali terakhir Eren menghilang sampai lembayung senja melukis langit, kali pertama Carla belajar dan mengenal prasangka buruk. Berlandaskan _feeling_ bahwa 'Eren takkan kembali', luntang-lantung Carla mengelilingi kota, berlari dan mengecek di setiap blok, sambil menenteng selembar foto Eren dengan kaus merah-putih, duduk anteng menghadap kamera. Tidak ada satupun pejalan kaki yang mengenali Erennya. Carla mencoba untuk menanyai beberapa orang yang konsisten berada di satu tempat—seperti polisi jalanan dan tukang-tukang kebun di pinggir trotoar yang bekerja sampai petang.

"Oh kalau tidak salah tadi siang ada anak kecil naik sepeda kearah blok perkantoran. Sempat kutanya kenapa dia jalan sendirian, dan katanya mau menemui papanya yang masih bekerja." Salah satu tukang kebun menunjuk lurus dari pertigaan di depan mata.

Carla menunduk dengan rasa terimakasih, kemudian berlari menyusuri petunjuk jalan. Sedikit tidak yakin apakah Eren mengetahui tempat Grisha bekerja, tapi instingnya terus memaksa untuk mencari dari jalan yang diberitahukan.

Usahanya lantas berbuah hasil, kemudian. Mungkin Carla belum melihat bangunan rumah sakit di depannya, tapi di rute jalan yang sama ia menemukan Eren yang terjebak di dalam ceruk tanah bekas galian. Letaknya persis di pinggir trotoar.

Carla tak mendengar suara tangis. Walau ban sepeda Eren kempis karena pecahan batu, dan lututnya tergores karena ranting semak, ia tidak menangis atau mencuri perhatian di sekitarnya. Carla yang bisa menemukannya di tempat seperti itu adalah sebuah keajaiban.

"Eren?! Apa yang kamu lakukan disana, nak!"

"Mama?"

"Cepat keluar dari sana!"

"Tapi Eren _ngga_ bisa ngeluarin sepeda Eren, Ma."

Saat itu Eren hanya terduduk pasrah, memeluk lutut dalam kondisi tubuh yang mendingin. Ia tidak punya tenaga yang cukup untuk menaikkan sepedanya dari lubang galian. Dan ia juga tak ingin meninggalkan sepedanya begitu saja. Jadilah mengapa si kecil memutuskan untuk diam dengan lugu dan berharap seseorang yang-entah-siapa menjemputnya. Carla bersyukur insting keibuannya masih bermanfaat di saat-saat yang krusial. Dengan langit yang menghitam ia masih sanggup menemukan Eren yang tersembunyi dari penglihatan normal.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?"

"Lututku, Ma."

Sukarela Carla mengotori _dress_ kesukaan hanya untuk tiarap dan menarik Eren beserta sepeda penyoknya kembali ke trotoar.

Perjalanan pulang di antara taburan bintang berakhir sedikit sunyi dengan Eren yang tak melepaskan tautan tangannya pada Carla seraya menuntun sepeda kesayangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Carla tak membiarkan Eren untuk bertanya mengenai nasib sepedanya yang ia buang cuma-cuma. Bahkan menimpa fakta tersebut dengan berita lain yang cukup mendistraksi pikiran sederhana sang buah hati.

"Ma, sepeda Eren—"

"Sayang. Yuk bantu mama beresin barang-barang."

"beresin—barang-barang?"

Diskusi yang selama ini Carla lakukan dengan Grisha akhirnya mencapai konklusi.

Konklusi bahwa Carla siap menerima resiko dengan hidup terpisah dari suaminya yang tidak bisa mengikuti kehendaknya.

Sebenarnya, inilah alasan penting mengapa Grisha sedikit segan dengan permintaan sang istri untuk tinggal di perumahan yang jauh dari hingar bingar pusat kota. Grisha punya pekerjaan—yang tidak bisa diabaikan. 'Tidak bisa' dalam konteks memecat dirinya sendiri pun, merupakan suatu kemustahilan. Karena ia orang penting yang dibutuhkan—orang yang kemungkinan besar akan dituntut jika melepas, bahkan lari dari tanggung jawabnya seenak gigi.

Sementara pilihan untuk mengikuti kepindahan Carla akan berdampak pada penambahan budget transportasi serta mengurangi efektifitas waktu Grisha. Terlalu sayang pula untuk menjual tempat tinggal yang sejatinya sudah tergolong ideal jika ditinjau dari segi akses bepergian. lokasi strategis bagi para mahluk penganut konsumerisme serta karierisme—bagaimana mungkin Grisha menyerahkan tempat ini pada orang lain? Dan karena 'kebetulan' uang yang Grisha simpan di bank masih terbilang _cukup—cukup jika diperlukan_ —apalagi _hanya_ untuk membeli sebuah rumah baru di wilayah terpencil dengan harga tanah yang dua sampai tiga kali lebih murah dibanding harga tanah di pusat kota. Jadi—bukan karena Grisha tidak sayang lagi dengan keluarga kecilnya. Ia hanya _terpaksa_ menjadi _bodyguard_ di rumah lama, karena Grisha terlahir sebagai manusia dengan beban dan tanggung jawab yang _sedikit_ lebih berat ketimbang kebanyakan orang. Yakni, beban (atau misi, jika ingin terdengar lebih positif) pekerjaan penting yang melibatkan masa depan orang lain.

"Hati-hati ya, sayang. Aku akan mampir setiap minggu kalau memang perlu." tangan dua insan masih bertaut erat, seperti enggan lepas.

"Kalau kamu tidak sibuk. Jangan memaksakan diri, Grisha." meloloskan tangan yang digenggam, Carla mengusap pipi suaminya.

"Kamu terlalu pengertian sebagai istri. Rasanya ingin kunikahi dua kali hehe." usapan telapak tangan ditimpa oleh telapak tangan lain yang lebih besar. Senyum melengkung tipis.

"Mamaaaaa! Kapan berangkatnyaaa!" bocah kecil di bawah kaki menarik-narik ujung mantel sang bunda. Carla tertawa kecil, menepuk pucuk kepala Eren yang tidak sabaran. Grisha hanya melirik, memanyunkan bibir.

"Eren kamu ngga mau kangen-kangenan lebih lama sama papa? Hiks." tangisnya sedikit dimainkan.

"Ngga mau, ah. Dari awal juga papa jarang pulang. Eren cuman sayang sama mama tuh."

"HIKS."

"Haha—Eren kamu ngga boleh begitu, sayang. Kasian papamu—," Carla kembali melirik suaminya, menggenggam tangan buah hati erat-erat, "Kalau begitu aku berangkat ya, Grisha. Baik-baik di rumah."

"Kamu juga. Baik-baik sama Eren. Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku."

Barang-barang telah dikirim dengan jasa antar. Pelukan simbolis antar keluarga sudah dilepas. Carla dan Eren telah menghilang dari balik pintu dimana Grisha masih berdiri menatap dengan tangan melambai dari dalam rumah.

Di penghujung tahun saat anak-anak lain sibuk mengurusi pendaftaran kenaikan kelas atau sekolah barunya, Eren justru disibukkan dengan kepindahan yang terasa tiba-tiba.

Ia juga sudah tidak lagi mengingat nasib sepedanya yang hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **A/N** : Jadi, ada niat yang sedikit serius untuk ngebuat fic ini bersambung. Semacam chapter satu, cerita utama. Chapter dua, prekuel Eren. Chapter tiga, prekuel Jean. Dan chapter 4, sekuel dengan alur di atas cerita utama. Ya niatnya emang yang prekuel ini buat ngebangun plot biar sedikit solid hehe.

Jangan ekspetasi berlebih, karena fanfic ini dikerjain dengan niat ga niat. Tujuannya juga eksis sebagai pelepas penat wa dengan tugas-tugas kuliah hahah.


End file.
